The 74th Hunger Games
by Cereal Killing 101
Summary: NOT A SYOT. What if the characters from the famous 74th games never were reaped in the first place? Instead, an entirely different group of characters are sentenced to fight to the death in the arena, until one lone victor remains. Is ones fate set in stone?
1. Chapter 1

Sal

District 2 – Reaping Day

The streets of district two were dark and quiet, the only noise being the faint rumbles and screeches from the Capitol. The pavements were coated in a shimmering layer of water, after the brief rainfall of a few minutes ago.

This is my favourite time of the day in district two; before all the chaos of the day starts, before most sane people are out of bed, when it's still quiet and calm. My breath forms clouds of mist before my face as I slowly begin to loop backwards towards my home. My little sister would be waking up soon, and I didn't want her to worry about me, not today. Not any more than she has to.

As I make my way back down the quiet streets I begin to wonder how many other teenagers like myself are awake this morning, likely not having slept at all. All would be wondering if they would ever sleep in their beds again, ever see their families again after today was over with.

Today was reaping day. The day where two children from each district of Panem was 'offered up as tributes to fight in a pageant of honour and glory' I quoted in my head from the videos that they show in the main square every year. Of the twenty-four children selected, only one would emerge as a victor, after killing at least one of the other tributes. No-one survived without at least one kill. I shivered in the chill morning air as I crossed the street, getting nearer to home with every step. Last year was particularly bad, as the gamemakers hadn't even given the tributes any weapons to fight with, ensuring a more personal, hands on games. I prayed that this year there would at least be weapons, as the final images of the last games flashed through my head – The victor, a guy from district 3, had won by bashing in the head of the other tribute with a rock from the rubble of a building.

This year was my fifth year with my name in the bowl. At 17 years old I still had a year left to survive, then I'd be free of the shadow of the hunger games. Free to follow in my father's footsteps and become a Peacekeeper. Fortunately the rest of my family are safe, at least for this year. My older brother Achilles won it a few games back, having volunteered and won his games by allying with the 'careers' – what other districts called the tributes from 1, 2, and 4 – only to betray them once the numbers got low enough for his liking and simply outlasted the remaining tributes. He, my sister Evangeline, my parents and I live in the Victor's Village, with the rest of the district 2 victors. At the moment that's only three others, Brutus, Enobaria and Commander Lyme. Brutus and Enobaria still slightly intimidate me; especially Enobaria, with her teeth filed into points, but Lyme's a nice enough guy.

I near the Victors Village and decide to rest for a moment before going inside. Leaning up against the lamp post, I begin to stretch the tightness out of my muscles and try to calm myself.

When that fails, I shrug and turn to walk inside. Taking off my shoes first, I open up the front door, having seen the light in the kitchen from outside. My mum's already awake and cooking breakfast. Sighing in pleasure I enter the kitchen and pause to inhale the smells of her cooking. Hearing me enter, she turns and gives me a smile before asking "You eating or showering first Salamander?"

I grin at her, raise an arm and take a sniff "Shower I think"

She laughs quietly and nods her head towards the hallway door "You'd better get in there before your father wakes up then"

"Yes boss" I snap back at her with a smirk on my face. Making my way down the hallway, I gently open the door to my sister's room, see she's still asleep, and quietly close the door before gathering up a fresh towel and jumping into the shower. Once I'm out I see mum's laid out a nice set of clothing on my bed, and my heart skips a beat. For a moment I had allowed myself to forget what today was, but the evidence was laying before me on the matress. Sighing deeply, I put on the white shirt and navy pants, and am just sitting on my bed tying up the laces of the black shoes when there's a very quiet knock on my door. Looking up, I see Evangeline standing in the doorway for a second before she charges towards me, giving me only a second to sit up before her body slams into mine and she wraps her small arms around me in a hug. I wrap one arm around her and pat the top of her head with the other, making soft noises as she shakes with sobs, burying her head in my collarbone. We sit like that for a few minutes before her sobs change into soft hiccups. Gently I lean backwards slightly and lift her head with a finger under her chin. Her puffy blue eyes meet my green and she sniffs loudly as I murmer gently "The dream again?"

She nods, her lips tightening and her face screwing up. I pull her into me again with both arms and kiss the top of her head as I tell her in a soft voice that I reserve just for her "Evie, whatever happens, I'll always come back to you. Always"

I feel her nod again, and feel her body relax. For the past week she's been having the same nightmare: me getting reaped and dying in the arena. When she first cried out and I ran into her room, all she did was cry and clutch me so hard her nails left small scratches on my arms. It took almost an hour before she calmed down enough for her to tell me her dream.

In my head I curse the Capitol, how _dare_ they do this? A familiar anger swells inside me as I look over her head and out my window. From my room I have a view of almost all of district 2, what with the Victor's village being higher up on the hill than the rest of the district. I look down at the Justice Building, and kiss the top of Evangeline's head again as I see that the screens have already been put up, and the flickers on them suggesting that everything's almost ready.

Slowly, Evangeline pulls away from me and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, before offering me a faint smile. I grin back at her, quickly hiding my rapidly growing nervousness behind a curtain and I begin to tickle her until she laughs.

"There we go" I grin as her laugher turns into shrieks of mock frustration "that's my little Evie"

Just then a large shadow appears in the doorway and we both look up simultainiously at the massive figure of our big brother looming in the doorway, with a scowl on his face. It lessens when he sees Evangeline, but then focuses back on me and he growls "Keep it down will you? Dad's just starting to get ready"

Evangeline and I trade smirks as he stalks away down the hallway. Achilles has always taken his role as the eldest child far too seriously, yet we both grow sombre as we realise that he was right, and dad would be getting ready to leave soon to start setting up the Peacekeeper patrols for during the reaping. Our father was a Peacekeeper Commander of District 2, and although he didn't often have to take part in patrols himself anymore, on Reaping days all Peacekeepers were needed. I shivered involuntarily as I glance back down at my clothing and begin to feel the familiar knot of tension form in my stomach.

Of all the people in District 2 I'm probably one of the most qualified and capable to enter and win the games, having been trained (illegally) since I was little, and having a history of Victors in my bloodline, Achilles being the most recent, with my grandfather being a victor in the 6th Hunger Games. So why am I so nervous?

Looking down at the sweet, worried face beside me I answer my own question instantly. I don't want to leave Evangeline. Of all the members of my family, it is only me who can get Evangeline to calm down after one of her fits of terror, and only me who she fully relaxes around. She loves my parents dearly, but there's something about the relationship between the two of us…

I let the thought trail off as I force a smile at her and stand up carefully, disentangling myself from her as I go. "We should go and get some breakfast" I tell her quietly, leaving it unspoken that I will have to leave not long after our father leaves in order to get to the reaping in time. She nods and grasps my hand tightly as we make our way down to the kitchen together, knowing that this could be the last time.

"Next" Grumbles a deep voice, making me jump slightly in surprise that I was already at the front of the line. Without looking I step forward and hold out my hand, muttering my name at the grumpy man sitting in front of me. Looking around, I try to see if I can locate any of my friends amongst the throng of young boys and girls. All I see is an ocean of the same expression on a multitude of different faces; naked worry and terror. No matter how prepared or trained one may be, they were all faced with the possibility that after today they may never see their friends or family again.

Trying to shake off the melancholy that's settled over me, I step away from the man and his pile of needles, turning to see Jessie, my best friend, about to hit me on the shoulder. Laughing, I quickly dodge his fist and grasp it as he overbalances, pulling him into a rough headlock. He curses me and swears foully until I release him.

As he straightens up he pushes his long blonde hair behind one ear and flashes a charming smile at everyone around him. That's Jessie, always smiling and full of himself. We've been friends since we were kids, his father being one of the best stone-masons in the district. Jessie was already taking over from his old man, who really was old, him and his wife having had Jessie when they were already in their 40's. Already people were coming from all over the district, and even from the Capitol itself for some of Jessie's works. I grinned at my friend and his clumsy attack. Having shown promise at stoneworking from a young age, Jessie was never chosen to train to enter the games, and so was one of the few whom I sincerely worried about today. If Jessie was chosen we both knew he wouldn't be returning home. Yes he was strong, he couldn't work the stone in such amazing ways if he wasn't, but he was far too gentle and soft-hearted for the games.

Jessie and I looked around, and didn't have to wait long before his younger brother came into view, puffing along behind his brother like a loyal and adoring puppy. Born only 2 years after Jessie, Argus was everything his brother was, gentle, kind, but without any skill in working stones. In fact, with his asthma and limp (obtained after breaking his leg chasing after Jessie when the two were kids), he had very few talents. This was his first year with his name in, and I knew instantly from the way that Jessie looked at his young brother that he was painfully aware of that fact.

Argus grinned at me when he saw me towering next to his brother, and hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around my waist. Playfully I tussled his messy dirty-blonde hair and laughed as he stepped back and cursed me.

In what felt like no time, Jessie and I were being lead to the 17 year old section, having to bid farewell to Argus, after promising that after today was over he could come over and see Evangeline. 'Hmm' I grumbled quietly to myself 'Better keep an eye on that'

A loud gong rang out a few seconds before the doors to the Justice Building opened, and the Mayor, the head Peacekeeper, and the Victors drifted out from the large white building. I saw Achilles look smug as his eyes drifted over the crowd, lingering on mine for just a second before continuing to survey the crowd. I scowled back and cursed him under my breath as Zeus - the escort for our district - strode out of the building, wearing a bright blue suit that contrasted horribly with his fluorescent green hair.

I barely even listened to the mayor's speech; I just stared at my brother as he leered at the crowd. I can't help but wonder how much is him and how much is the persona that he 'created' for his games. My brother has always been mean and vindictive towards me, but even for him, the cruel sneer on his face sends chills down even MY spine.

Before I know it, the mayor has stepped away, and Zeus is reaching towards the large bowl in the centre of the stage.

"Demeter Bloom"

I don't bother to swing my head over to stare at the girl, only begin to count in my head '1, 2, 3 –

"I volunteer", "I volunteer as tribute" "I volunteer" rings through the air as the owners of the three voices race towards the stage, pushing and shoving each other in order to reach the stage first.

A few seconds later, a tall, athletic looking girl clambers up onto the stage. Her nose is bleeding slightly, but she holds her head high as she strides over to Zeus, before declaring proudly into the microphone "My name is Penelope Sage"

A small round of applause echoes through the surrounding area, as Penelope moves to stand slightly to the left of the victors, oogling my brother slightly as he scowls at her. My head spins quickly to Zeus again as he reaches into the bowl to his right, the one with the names of the boys in. I take a slow breath in and hold it as he pulls a name from the top of the bowl, slowly unfolds it and sings the name out into the microphone "Argus McCloud"

Silence. For a whole second there is silence until a loud groan comes from beside me as Jessie struggles to stay standing upright. I grip his shoulder tightly, trying to hold him back as the camera focuses on his petrified little brother. Jessie wrenches his arm out of my grip and croaks "I v-volunt-"

"I Volunteer as tribute"

Jessie's head spins and he almost falls as the camera moves to focus on the slightly startled face of the new volunteer. Out of the corner of my eye I see a face blown up on the screen. Wide green eyes, tanned, muscly skin, framed by a mop of auburn hair. The face sets itself in a stubborn expression as it moves forward towards the stage; long legs crossing the distance in no time at all. Surprisingly, no-one else volunteers, they must see the determined, slightly frightening glint in the otherwise kind looking face, as the tall, fit young man climbs the steps to the stage and moves to stand beside Zeus.

The normally excited and chatty escort swallows loudly as he stares up at the mountain beside him and murmers into the microphone "Well, a volunteer. What's your name young man?"

The camera pans down until it's focused on the face of the male tribute as he opens his mouth, showing a set of beautiful white teeth as he purrs into the microphone "I'm Salamander. Salamander Savage"

* * *

Next thing I know, I'm standing alone in one of the rooms in the Justice Building. I take a deep breath as I look around me at the neat room, so painfully neat and clean that I'm sure if I brushed a finger along the mantelpiece there'd be not a speck of dust on it. Looking at the sofa next to me, I contemplate sitting for a moment, but my keyed up nerves and the adrenaline running through my veins would render sitting still impossible.

After a few minutes of pacing in the corner of the room, I hear footsteps approaching from the hallway. I stop pacing and subconsciously straighten up my shirt and brush my hair back, as the footsteps pause outside the door for a moment, before the door bursts open, and my family flood into the room. First through the door is little Evangeline, sprinting towards me and leaping into my arms. She sobs into my shoulder, while pounding me with her small fists. I ignore the pain as one of them connects painfully with my rib, and stretch my arms around her back, holding her close. I mutter comfortingly as she sobs and beats me, looking over her head at my parents as they enter slowly though the open door. Mum's eyes glisten with tears, and dad's face is stone, not moving or betraying any emotion; his Peacekeeper uniform pearly white in contrast with his dark expression.

Mum walks over and lays a hand on my shoulder, and Dad closes the door behind him. I frown for a moment, so Achilles isn't coming to visit then. I'm not really that surprised, but a little stab of hurt churns in my gut before I lower my gaze to Evangeline's tearstained face. She's trying to scowl at me, but her puffy red eyes and quivering lower lip offset the look. I stroke her cheek gently, wiping away the tear-tracks, and kiss the top of her forehead before looking at her seriously "You know why I had to do it don't you?"

She sniffles and after staring at me for a few seconds, she nods, burying her head gently in my collarbone. I rest my chin on top of her head, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, and taking comfort in her presence, before looking up at my parents. They both meet my gaze, but say nothing. They know too, if I hadn't volunteered instead of Jessie, I'd never have forgiven myself.

Mum cleared her throat and knelt down to wrap her arms around both her children. I felt Evangeline stiffen slightly, but she soon relaxes again as mum starts to sing softly. A song she sang to us when we were scared during storms when we were little.

Far too soon there's a knock on the door, and a Peacekeeper sticks his head through the door, telling us our time was up. Mum gently prises Evangeline away from me, but just before she separates completely, Evangeline presses something into my hand, then turns with mum and the two walk away as dad stays standing still. Mum gently grasps dad's shoulder, then leaves, Dad and I alone for a second, before he crosses to me in one step, clasps me around one shoulder, and mutters "You come home to me boy. You hear?"

"Yes dad" I mutter back, a catch in my voice as I try to keep my emotions in check. He pulls away, searches my eyes, and nods. I nod back, and a small smile twitches at the corners of his lips before he turns and follows mum and Evangeline out the door, leaving me alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joridyn Laine

District 12 – Reaping Day

I awoke sunrise, but I was still late.

Laying in the small hut I had built a year back, I stretched out on my bed of leaves and let out a loud sigh. I could already hear the rustle and bustle of early morning in district 12, even from my home beyond the fence. Rolling off my bed, I stood and stretched again, feeling my joints crack as they shifted after another chilly night. The ashes of the fire lit the night before are cold and scattered, after I stirred around midnight to the distant rumbling of a hovercraft. Fortunately the fire was already long dead, but I had scattered the ashes anyway out of fear that they might get a peek through the leaves and see the bed of coals.

I was confident that my little 'hut' was completely hidden, as it hadn't been seen so far, and I'd painted it so that from above it looked like nothing but a ruin. Which wasn't saying much as all it was was a few dead branches holding a few large leaves up on top of the remnants of an old house.

Yet, it was home. I'd run away from home some years previously after my father had almost broken my arm in one of his beatings, and my mother had stood to one side, just watching with slightly crossed, unfocussed eyes.

 _He'd been drunk, and she'd been high on Morphling. It was as I had run from the house that I ran into the Peacekeeper. He didn't tell me his name, only grabbed me by the scruff of my coat and marched me away from the house. At the time, I was petrified, thinking he was going to beat me too, or worse. I had a small knife I kept hidden under my baggy jumper, so I was sure I could defend myself for at least a moment, but if I pulled a knife on a Peacekeeper that would surely mean death._

 _He had marched me to a small empty building near the outskirts of district 12, and growled at me to stay put, before leaving. I sat on a small semi-rotten chair for hours, shivering in the cold of the evening, before falling asleep. Sometime later he returned with a small but bulging bag, and he had changed out of his Peacekeeper's uniform. He gently lifted my chin so that my grey eyes met his blue, and he tutted quietly at the large bruise that was already darkening around my eye. Grabbing a small tub out of the bag, he applied some on the various bruises and cuts on my body, and as the glittery gel touched each of the sore spots, the pain began to ebb away, leaving a nice warm feeling in its place._

 _"Use this sparingly" he grumbled, before putting it back in the bag. He then looked at me again, before gently grasping my arm and leading me out of the hut. I had to almost run to keep up with his long strides as he lead me quickly and quietly towards the edge district, and towards the fence that was the marker for the end of district 12. Looking around him quickly, he climbed through the gap in the fence, right beside the sign that said 'BEWARE ELECTRIC FENCE, 50,000 VOLTS', and instructed me to follow him. Swallowing carefully, I had clambered through the fence after him, and followed silently as he lead me through the forest that surrounded district 12._

 _We walked for what felt like hours before he stopped beside the ruin of a small building. He laid down the bag and turned to me again. I was panting heavily and swaying from near-exhaustion, and he reached out with one hand to steady me. Looking at me with a tenderness I had never seen before, he quickly instructed me on how to survive out in the wild. Out of the bad he pulled a blanket and wrapped it around me as he continued speaking, showing me a tinderbox and a small knife that were at the bottom of the bag, beneath a few new sets of clothing. He showed me how to light a fire, with both the tinderbox and without, then helped me construct a small shelter before he told me he had to leave and that he would return when he could. He looked for a moment like he wanted to say more, but then turned on his heel and began to jog away from the ruined hut._

 _He hadn't returned for another two days, but when he did, he carried a large ball of string, a bundle of food, and another large blanket. He then spent the rest of that night teaching me what berries I could and couldn't eat, how to build a shelter by myself, and then he taught me to hunt. He taught me how to make snares, and after killing a rabbit by throwing his small dagger at it, showed me how to skin and cook it. He promised to return once more, to teach me to craft a weapon and how to use it, but didn't tell me what it would be. I remember nodding silently, overwhelmed and confused as to why a Peacekeeper was helping me to survive in an area that was strictly forbidden, before he again turned and left._

 _It was almost a week before he returned again, and I had found a bunch of blackberry bushes nearby that was keeping me fed, along with the rabbit that I had caught in my snare a day before. This time he was carrying a bow and a small quiver of arrows, and spent the day teaching me how to make arrows, and how to use the bow. It took me a while, but just as the sun was starting to set I was able to hit one of the targets he had set up. With a soft smile, he then instructed me to only return to the district when I desperately needed something I couldn't make or survive without, and to avoid my parents at all costs._

 _I remember the look of anguish that crossed his face as he took a deep breath and told me that I would still have to return to the district for the reaping ceremonies, as otherwise the 'others' would investigate my disappearance. I wanted to ask him who these 'others' were, but his look suggested it would be pointless._

 _Forcing a smile, he looked at me again with the expression that told me he desperately wanted to say something, but he forced it down and bid me farewell, and told me not to expect to see him again. He wrapped me in a quick but tender hug then turned and ran away._

Smiling softly, I quietly offered up a prayer of thanks to whoever had brought him to me, as I wrapped up my blanket and gently placed it in the oilskin bag she had bought at the Hob about a year ago for 2 rabbits. I wasn't the only one trading in rabbits and other kills, a girl called Katniss and her friend Gale had been there too, but I had steered clear of everyone I could, scared that someone would recognise me or ask where I had gotten the rabbits.

Placing the oilskin bag in a hollowed out tree, I turned back to my hut and began to clear it of all my belongings. Last night was the last night I ever intend to stay at this hut, as after today I had decided that I would try to make my way south to the remnants of district 13. I had heard whispers at the Hob that there were still people there, and that they offered sanctuary to any who survived the journey. Mentally shrugging, I once again thought to myself "Can't be any worse than this"

This was my last year I would have my name in that cursed bowl. I had watched 7 other girls have their names called, and had seen three of them killed when I had returned briefly to the Hob for supplies. District 12 still only had one victor, an old drunk called Haymitch Abernathy, and no-one expected there would ever be another. District 12 never won anything.

Taking one last, almost wistful look around the place that had been my home for the last year, before picking up the small bag at my feet which contained a change of clothes, my tinderbox that the Peacekeeper had given me, and the wooden toys I had crafted when I first came out into the woods. Smiling at myself and my sentimentality, I turned and walked out of the small clearing, leaving it all behind. I would return after the reaping for my bow, arrows and bag with my blanket in it, but for now, I would keep this bag with me.

Breaking into a run as I reached the familiar stretch of forest that lead towards the fence, I allowed myself to simply enjoy the feeling of the wind in my hair, and the exhilaration of sprinting through the trees. Laughing loudly, I found myself grinning without knowing why, as I neared the fence. Only to suddenly skid to a halt as I reached the edge of the treeline.

There was a line of Peacekeepers walking along the length of the fence, peering through it into the trees beyond. Forcing myself to stand completely still, I stood like a statue, almost holding my breath as dozens of Peacekeepers passed within a few meters of me. No sign of MY Peacekeeper, but that didn't surprise me, there were always loads of different Peacekeepers that flew in for the Reaping ceremony.

I stood there for 10 minutes after the last of the Peacekeepers walked past, disappearing out of sight as they crested the hill and moved to check on a different section of the fence. Sighing with relief, I quickly raced across the gap between me and the fence, crawled through it, and sprinted for the cover of the empty buildings on the other side.

Once I had reached those, I allowed myself to stop for a moment, holding my arms above my head as I panted heavily as the adrenaline began to fade, and my brain scolded me for my carelessness. If I hadn't slowed down fast enough, I would have run straight into full view of a dozen Peacekeepers and have been shot dead before I could even say 'Hello'.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a long line of children and teenagers filing solemnly towards the centre of town, and I quickly stashed my backpack in a nearby empty house, before joining the line. I liked knowing my gear was close by, but knew I'd be questioned about it if I brought it any further. Smoothing down my shirt and wiping some of the dirt off of my shorts I straightened and joined the throng of nervous people around me.

Moving into one of the lines, I quickly found myself at the front, and being gestured forward by a peaky looking woman in fancy, clean clothing. Thrusting my finger towards her I quietly told her my name, low enough for her to hear, but no-one else, before moving off to the 18 year old section. On my way, I passed lots of young 12 year olds crying as they left their parents to go stand with the others, and one in particular caught my eye. A small, tiny in fact, girl in a faded pink dress. Her blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails either side of her head, and her eyes were massive and filled with fear as she stood by herself in the middle of the throng. Not knowing why, I walked over to her and knelt down so I could look her in the eye.

Fearfully, she jumped when I reached out with one hand and straightened up the shoulder of her dress, then pushed a strand of hair out of her eye "What is your name little Dove?"

"E-Emerald" stammered the girl, and her bright green eyes stared at me, softening slightly as I smiled gently at her.

"Emerald, that's a lovely name. I'm Joridyn"

"Hello Joridyn" she muttered, almost too quietly for me to hear

"Are you lost sweet one?" I asked her gently, still unsure of why I felt so protective of this small child. She nodded at me, and raised a finger to show me the blood from where she had been pricked. I smiled gently again and raised my own finger "I know, I had to be pricked too. How old are you Emerald?"

"Twelve" she breathed, and I had to bite back a curse. This was her first year, and she had no-one here to support her. No-one else had stopped to check on her, in fact I was getting strange looks as others walked by, some growling that I was kneeling in their way. I shot them filthy looks, before returning my attention to Emerald. She was shaking in terror as people filed past, though not as many, as nearly everyone was now standing in their places in front of the Justice Building. I sighed, and gently took her hand, marvelling at how small her hands were, but at the strength of the grip as she held on as if for dear life.

Quietly I lead her towards the 12 year old section, before I knelt down again and brushed another lock of hair from her face. She was crying quietly now, staring up at the bowls on their stools. Gently I turned her so she was looking at me and spoke to her in a gentle but firm voice "Emerald, I want you to listen to me now Dove" Her eyes raked my face, looking desperately for comfort, and I had to swallow past the lump in my throat "It's only your first year, they won't pick you. You'll be safe I promise. Just be brave and stand strong, and everything will be alright" She shakily nodded, seeming to believe me, and a small smile lifted the corner of her lips and I forced a smile back at her. Not knowing why I repeated "I promise" as I pulled her into a gentle hug. She clung to me tightly, before I heard someone clear their throat behind us. Looking around, I saw everyone was almost in their places, and I pulled away and smiled at her again as I gently pushed her towards the 12 year olds. She waved shyly as she attached herself to the end of the line, and I waved back as I turned and walked back to the 18 year olds. The Peacekeeper who had cleared his throat gently patted me on the shoulder as I passed, and I nodded at him, struggling to push my fear for the girl out of my head. After promising her her safety, I cursed myself quietly and wrung my hands in front of me as I too filed into my place in line. Looking up, I saw the Mayor enter, followed by Haymitch, then the escort Effie. The Mayor delivered his usual speech, and after a slightly awkward silence, Effie walked up to the microphone. She tried to direct our attention to the film, but I just stared at her, wanting this afternoon over with so I could leave district 12 forever.

The film ended quickly, the usual Capitol Propaganda, trying to justify the need for a Hunger Games. Smothering a scowl I watched as Effie smiled and clapped the end of the film, before approaching the microphone and reaching towards the bowl "Ladies first" she chirped happily as my stomach felt like a rock in my chest.

After swirling around a couple of times, her fingers brushed against the slip of paper at the top, and she picked it up gently, before flicking it open and reading out the name in a sing-song voice

"Emerald Mayson"

"No" I found myself mutter. No way, I must have heard her wrong. MAYSON? The Mayor's DAUGHTER?! One look at the Mayor's face confirmed it, as his mouth formed a perfect 'o' and a tear fell down his cheek. "No, No No" I repeated. One of the girls beside me turned to stare at me, telling me silently to shut up, but I ignored her as the camera found little Emerald and I saw the look of sheer terror as she stood still as a statue, tears pouring down her face.

Anger suddenly filled me like fire, and I growled a feral, beastlike growl and began to walk forward. I had PROMISED her she would be safe. Like hell the stupid Capitol would make a lair out of me. She wouldn't last five seconds in the games. One of the Peacekeepers gripped my shoulder as I tried to stalk past him, but I shoved him and began to stalk towards the 12 year old Emerald, who was beginning to approach the stairs. The same Peacekeeper that had patted my shoulder a few seconds ago grabbed me around the waist, stopping me from getting any closer to Emerald as she reached the foot of the stairs. Not knowing what caused me to do it, I yelled "I VOLUNTEER" as her foot raised to mount the stairs to her death.

My voiced echoed through the silence of the courtyard, and I felt the arms around me loosen slightly, but not completely. Hissing with frustration, I yelled it again before he released me. Looking up at the stage, I saw Effie with her eyes wide, and a smile of surprise on her face, Haymitch was seemingly asleep in his chair, and the Mayor was standing stock still, staring me with a look of astonished disbelief. I wrenched my eyes away from him as I strode towards where Emerald was standing at the base of the stairs, looking at me, tears still pouring down her face. I stopped for a moment when I got to her, and gave her a quick, gentle hug before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. Turning, I climbed the stairs and stood up beside Effie, the silence in the courtyard like a heavy blanket.

Effie let out a small cough before regaining her composure enough to turn to me and smile "Well well. District 12's very first volunteer! What's your name dear?" I whispered it to her, but she seemed not to hear it, "What was that dear?"

"Joridyn, Joridyn Laine"

From somewhere in the crowd there was a surprised gasp, and I raised my eyes from the floor to quickly scan the crowd. Seeing no-one familiar, I looked over the top of the crowd, where from my spot on the stage I could just see the top of the trees at the outskirts of the district in the distance. I held back a sigh as it hit me exactly what I had done, and I suddenly felt numb. My plan to lie low then hike to district 13 was impossible now. Possibly it had been the whole time. Probably.

I took a step backwards and barely listened as Effie called forth another name from the boys bowl. Some guy called 'Fredrick Escot'. I didn't turn my head to look at him as he walked onstage, and only wrenched my eyes away from the distant tree-tops on the horizon when Effie muttered to us "Shake hands you two"

I turned on my heel and looked at Fredrick from head to toe before I robotically extended a hand, suddenly embarrassed by the dirt on it, and under my nails. A 16 year old boy stood before me, about the same height as me, with brown hair and brown eyes. Slightly round faced and looking just as numb as I felt. His grip on my hand was tight and his hand was callused as we shook, then separated.

Effie walked between us, taking hold of each of our shoulders as she steered us towards the doors of the Justice Building. I looked up at the sign above the door, having seen it so many times from afar, but suddenly filled with a mix of terror and bizarre excitement as my feet carried me across the threshold.

I stood shivering in a room of the Justice Building, not out of cold, in fact it was rather warm in the building, but out of shock. The more time I had to think about it, the more I couldn't believe I had really just volunteered to die for a total stranger. Before today I'd never set eyes on little Emerald Mayson, but just minutes ago I had all but traded my life for hers. Was I suicidal?!

I sat on the arm of the sofa, and put my head in my hands, suddenly needing to focus on breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

I heard a faint knock on the door, and nearly jumped out of my skin. I wasn't expecting a visitor. Who would come visit me?! After a second, it became obvious the knocker was waiting for permission to come in, so I grunted out 'Enter', and I watched as the door opened to admit none other than the Mayor of district 12.

I stood up with a start, only to then silently curse myself as I stood up too quickly and felt dizzy for a second. Blinking furiously I raised my eyes to meet his, I saw possibly the most confused mix of emotions I had ever seen on a human face before. Fear, Disbelief, Anger, Awe and more heart-wrenchingly, Pride. I'd never had anyone look at me with such pride before, and I was confused as to how to react. Shifting my weight from foot to foot, I simply stared at him as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to find the words to express what I had seen in his face.

In the silence, I studied his face, burning it into my memory. Unlike many of those with wealth and standing, he hadn't surgically altered his appearance at all, which surprised me, but coming from District 12 means that even what wealth he does possess is miniscule compared to those in the Capitol. His short brown hair was cropped short around his head, and other than well-trimmed sideburns he sported no facial hair. Suddenly the familiar burning anger filled my stomach again as I looked into his eyes again and with what felt like an electric shock, recognised the stunning green that I had seen only an hour or so ago in his beautiful daughter. Except HER eyes had been filled with terror, and she had had no-one to comfort her before I stopped to check on her.

I stalked over to him, standing directly in front of him, my face only a hand width from his own, and growled "Why? Why did you leave her alone?"

Shock passed over his face as he opened his mouth once, before wetting his lips and answering me with a soft croak "I had to. I had orders"

I frowned, that wasn't the answer I'd been expecting. In fact I had no idea WHAT I'd been expecting. Him to yell at me? To ignore me? Shaking my head, I was tempted to step away, but stayed rooted to the spot, still furious at this man. He had left his terrified young daughter in a crowd of strangers, while he entertained the visitors from the Capitol.


End file.
